Mine
by The Confederacy
Summary: Alfred gets possessive when he finds a bruise on Arthur's arm. Fail summary fails! Request fic written for Dark Fenrir. Omegaverse/Sweet!Devil AU. Possessive!Demon!Alpha!AmericaxAngel!Omega!Arthur


Alfred stood in the doorway, looking at the tied up man on his bed. His electric blue eyes looked over the body before fixing on the light bruise on the other man's upper arm. Anger flared within him and his eyes flashed briefly before his blank mask was firmly back in place and he stepped inside. He watched as the small omega stiffened then groaned, the smell of an alpha attacking his hormone riddled body. Green eyes turned to look into blue and the omega let out a small whine.

"A-Alfred... P-please..."Arthur begged, letting out another low groan.

The British angel was on his knees with his hands tied above his head to keep him from giving himself any relief as his heat tore through his body. His sandy blonde hair was more messy than usual as he writhed on his spot and his smooth, pale skin, flawless besides the one bruise, was covered in a light sheen of sweat. After he was answered with silence, he changed tactics, arching his back and pushing his ass towards the alpha, letting out a low needy whine. Alfred let out a nearly silent growl at the sight of the slick leaking out of Arthur's hole and trailing down his thighs. However, he ignored his instincts and moved passed him to the dresser.

"Alfred...!"Arthur whined again, keeping his eyes trained on the larger man.

"I don't know, Arthur. Maybe I should just leave you here for the rest of the week."Alfred said, smiling sadistically when worry flashed through the angel's eyes.

Arthur's wings flapped lightly, trying to help keep some weight off his arms. Alfred heard the feather ruffle and reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a strip of leather. The black haired alpha demon walked slowly around the angel until he was behind him. Arthur let out a long low moan as Alfred's hand trailed along his wings before holding them together and wrapping the leather around them. The angel groaned as the muscles in his arms strained.

Alfred flashed a satisfied smile as Arthur let out a groan. Green eyes watched as he walked back to the dresser and black gloves were pulled off, revealing strong fingers. Next, the black leather bomber jacket was shrugged off, followed quickly by a black shirt, revealing broad shoulders. Arthur swallowed as Alfred bent down to take off his shoes, the muscles in his back shifting under the skin. Finally, black pants were pushed down and Alfred was bare before him.

A pink tongue flashed out to wet dry lips as Arthur gazed at the man before him. Black hair with a single stubborn strand sticking out from the rest. Electric blue eyes that could make event he strongest man run in fear. A firm, strong body with chiseled muscles and many scars from various battles. Arthur was sure Alfred was the most attractive alpha, human, angel or demon, that he'd ever met.

Alfred smirked as Arthur rather obviously checked him out. Once again, he walked around so he was behind the omega angel, but this time got onto the bed. The alpha demon's smirk grew as he heard Arthur's breathing speed up slightly. Alfred kneeled behind him and pulled him back towards him, being careful not to crush his sensitive wings. Arthur let out a small mewl and his head fell back onto Alfred's shoulder as his erection pressed into the small of his back, the alpha's scent surrounded him.

Alfred buried his nose into the others neck, taking a deep breath. He growled slightly as the omega heat pheromones flooded his senses and licked the skin. Arthur gasped and pressed back against him, whining when his arms protested at the movement. He ran a hand up the side of his body and to his arm, settling his hand over the bruised spot. Arthur flinched slightly when he grabbed his arm, a shot of pain coming from the bruise.

"Who did it?"Alfred said into his ear, his voice deep with anger.

"I-I don't k-know... I didn't recognize h-him."Arthur shuddered.

"So you went outside?"Alfred growled and his grip tightened on his arm.

"Ah! N-no. H-he got i-in somehow."Tears pricked Arthur's eyes as he struggled slightly to get away from the pain.

"You're mine, Arthur. No one else is allowed to touch you."Alfred bit his shoulder and softly shifted his hips forward, growling at the pleasure.

A small cry escaped Arthur at the bit of pain, but he nodded slightly and rocked his hips back, gasping as the alpha's large members slid across his skin. Suddenly, Arthur found his arms being lowered in front of him as Alfred released his neck. The demon pushed the angel forwards and tied his hands to the front of the bed. Arthur lowered his head and keened quietly when Alfred pushed his legs apart. Alfred finally let go of his arm and Arthur sighed in relief.

Alfred leaned back, ignoring Arthur's whine of displeasure as he pulled away, and grabbed both sides of the angel's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Alfred watched as more slick dripped out before leaning forwards and swiping his tongue over the hole. Arthur gasped loudly and moaned as Alfred licked again. The alpha demon grabbed the omega angel's hips in a firm grip to keep him from moving. He gave the now twitching hole a few small licks before pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

Arthur's back arched and he struggled to push his hips back to get more of the wonderful feeling. Alfred groaned in pleasure at the taste and pressed his tongue as deep as he could, licking up more of the sweet juices. Arthur trembled with pleasure as Alfred licked and sucked, getting closer and closer to release. Then, Alfred pulled away, just before Arthur came, making the smaller man whine. Alfred kissed both the cheeks before pulling away completely.

The leather tying his hands came loose and Arthur found himself suddenly spun around and staring at Alfred's hardened member. He glanced up to see a familiar sadistic smirk on Alfred's face that Arthur rarely saw. Knowing what he wanted, Arthur gently grabbed the base of the demon's cock, hiding a smirk when he heard the alpha's breath hitch. His tongue slipped out and hesitantly licked the head, listening to Alfred's breath hitch again. Comfortable with the taste of his pre-come, Arthur began to lick and suck on the side of the now leaking erection until Alfred put his hand in the sandy blonde hair.

Getting the message, Arthur opened his mouth and put it over the head. He sucked and teased the slit with his tongue before bobbing his head and slowly took the cock in his mouth, inch by inch. Alfred groaned, his eyes going half lidded as he watched the angel suck him. Arthur took in as much as he could before he started bobbing his head and stroking what he couldn't reach. Alfred let his head fall back, groaning as Arthur licked as much of his member as he could and occasionally teased the tip

Arthur gasped as the grip in his hair tightened and his head was pulled back. Alfred grabbed his arms, Arthur barely noticing the pain from the bruise, and pulled Arthur up, their lips meeting in the first kiss of the night. Arthur moved his hands up to grab Alfred's shoulders, groaning as the black haired demon nipped at his bottom lip. Alfred took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in, exploring the others mouth. Arthur moaned into the kiss, his own tongue joining Alfred's in the dance.

Eventually the need for air became too much and Arthur pulled back, his wings straining against the leather as they tried to help him balance. Alfred moved his lips across his jaw and down his neck. He paused at the bit mark he'd left and licked then sucked it. Arthur moaned and arched his back, making their dicks rub together. The both moaned in surprise.

"Nn... Alfred... I n-need you..."Arthur pulled himself from Alfred's grip and got back onto all fours in front of him.

Alfred grabbed his hips with one hand and eased a finger into his entrance. Arthur hasped and pushed his hips back to try and get it in deeper, Alfred chuckled quietly and pulled that finger back to the tip and slipped another one in, pushing them both down to the last knuckle. Arthur whimpered at the pain and his body tensed up. Alfred pressed a kiss to his back and thrusted his fingers before scissoring them.

He continued this until the hole loosened around his fingers. After that, he changed angles, trying to find the angel's prostate. Arthur suddenly cried out in pleasure and arched his back, making Alfred grin. Alfred added the final finger and pushed deep, easily hitting his prostrate again. Arthur shuddered in both pain and pleasure, his breath coming in quick pants.

After he was sure the omega was stretched, Alfred pulled his fingers out, getting a whine from Arthur. That whine turned into a groan of excitement when he felt Alfred's dick pressing against his entrance. Alfred pushed forward, burying himself balls deep in one thrust. Arthur fisted his hands in the sheets, nearly choking as his body was assaulted by pain mixed with pleasure. Alfred waited a second before pulling back and pushing back in.

Alfred set a swift pace, not giving Arthur a chance to catch his breath. Arthur cried out in pleasure and arched his back, moving his hips in time with Alfred's. Alfred leaned down over Arthur back, pushing to get himself as deep as possible with each thrust. Arthur's hands gripped even tighter, threatening to tear the sheets, and he whimpered as his wings struggled to free themselves, the leather digging roughly into the fragile limbs. Suddenly, the leather loosened and fell away from his wings, freeing them.

Arthur flapped his wings to help push himself harder back towards Alfred, making the demon grunt in surprise. Alfred began thrusting harder and faster and Arthur moaned happily, pushing back against him. Alfred started rubbing his hands up and down Arthur's wings and Arthur nearly screamed from the extra pleasure. They continued like this for awhile, both trying to get more pleasure, until Alfred finally hit Arthur prostate, making the omega scream as he came. Alfred groaned as his body clenched around him, making him come as well.

Alfred thrusted shallowly as he knotted, making himself unable to pull back. Arthur's arms collapsed, but he did his best to keep his legs up and not disturb the spot where they were connected. Alfred groaned as he finished and lowered himself to the side, pulling Arthur with him. Both men sat there for a moment as they both caught their breaths. Alfred frowned a bit, but he was surprised when Arthur suddenly pressed himself back against him.

"Arthur? W-what are you...?"Alfred looked down at Arthur in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him touch me."Arthur said quietly, his head lowered in shame.

"Arthur..."Alfred sighed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist."It's not your fault. It's the bastard that snuck into my house."

Arthur's eyes widened before he smiled softly. He blushed a bit, then winced as his body came down from it's natural high.

"Git. I'll bloody curse you if my arse is too sore for me to walk tomorrow."Arthur grumbled, though he didn't pull away.

"I didn't hear you complaining."Alfred chuckled.

Arthur sputtered and elbowed the demon in side. The two continued to argue lightly until Arthur slipped into sleep. Alfred smiled and brushed Arthur's hair out of his face and smiled. He nuzzled into his hair, glad there was no one around to see him. After all, he didn't want his reputation as a heartless demon to be ruined. Still, despite the fact that he was a demon, he loved Arthur, and he knew the angel loved him.

* * *

*hides under my blankets* My first ever M rated fic. This is a request fic written for Dark Frenrir. I hope you liked it! If you guys have any tips for me to write this kind of stuff better, I'd be happy to hear them! Though, I make no promises as to whether or not I'll write another M rated fic. Well, bye bye!


End file.
